


A Miracle child

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Babies, M/M, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: Antichrist got swapped with baby ABaby A got swapped with baby BBaby B .....Well what if Crowley had found baby B





	1. Chapter 1

The baby swap was done. Crowley had done his job. He was not pleased with himself. As soon as he could he called Aziraphale to tell him the news about his latest deed. Even before Aziraphale picked up the phone Crowley heard a faint baby cry. A chill went up his spine thinking about the baby that in 11 years is prophesied to end all life on Earth.  
  
"Hello. You reached A.Z.Fell's bookshop. How can I help you this evening?"  
  
"It's me. We need to talk." Crowley whispered into the phone.  
  
"Oh. I assume this is about-" Aziraphale's voice was shaken.  
  
"Armageddon. Yes."Crowley said. "We should discuss this face to face. Rendezvous 15?"  
  
"That's natural museum or the former train station again? I'm sorry I always mix up those two."  
  
"It's the-" Crowley was cut off by a loud baby shriek.  
  
It sounded much closer than if the baby was safely in a nursing room somewhere inside. Scared he might have screwed up somehow he followed the sound. He let a sigh of relief when he saw it was just an ordinary human baby. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket laid behind the dumpster. The nuns must have disposed of the extra baby. Then he realised the situation the poor thing was in. Crowley picked up the newborn. He tried calming the baby down. Shushing it and rocking it. What else do you do with a baby?  
  
"What's that sound?" Aziraphale asked.  
  
"Let's meet beter at your place. I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Crowley what's going on?" Crowley didn't hear Aziraphale's confused question and he hung up the phone.  
  
He miracled a baby basket and put the newborn human in it. This time he placed the kid in the front seat and drove slower than when he had to the hospital.  
  
Aziraphale paced around his bookshop. He closed right after Crowley hung up the call. The end of the world was upon them and Aziraphale was sure Crowley had a baby with him while they were talking on the phone. Was that the Antichrist? What was Crowley doing with the baby if he already delivered the Antichrist? It took Crowley about half an hour to arrive at the bookshop.  
  
"Angel. We need to talk."  
  
Aziraphale held the baby after Crowley explained why he had a human baby with him.  
  
"What are we going to do with it?" Aziraphale asked as he let newborn play with his fingers.  
  
"I don't know." Crowley waved. Then realisation what Aziraphale said had hit him. "We?"  
  
"I mean. We can't go unswitch the babies, but away from a human mother this baby has no chance to survive."  
  
"Doomsday is looming over us and we are worried about a single human baby." Crowley slumped. "Maybe. I don't know. What if. It sound ridiculous but hear me out!"  
  
"What if." Crowley stood up and took out a random book to point at Aziraphale. "What if we raise it!"  
  
"How are we going to raise a human? A demon and an angel. It sounds like a joke. A bad one. One with no punch line."  
  
"Oh its perfect!"  
  
"How is this situation perfect? It's anything but!"  
  
"No but get this. Nurture vs nature. If we can raise this human child to be normal human than we could probably, most likely, influence Antichrist's upbringing!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We could father this child and be godfathers to Son of Satan!"  
  
"And what about our sides?" Newborn started to cry in Aziraphale's arms so the angel miracled him a formula milk to feed him. "A baby was never a part of our agreement. It's too risky. You could get destroyed for saving it and not to mention raising it, with. With well. Me."  
  
"We are going to be fine. Trust me."  
  
"This feels very much unplanned."  
  
"Humans often have babies unplanned and it always turns out good. They even call it a miracle."  
  
Aziraphale's eyes lit up. "A miracle!"  
  
Crowley furrowed his brows. "What?"  
  
"We could call the baby. Miracle."  
  
Crowley thought about it. He smiled. What a fitting name for a baby that was going to be raised by an angel and a demon after being swapped for literal son of satan.  
  
That's the night that marked the beginning of the end. With birth of Miracle, Warlock and Adam. 


	2. First couple of months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to study but instead I do this

Since neither of them knew how to take care of a newborn baby, both Crowley and Aziraphale did research. For the first night of Miracle's life, the baby boy spent at Aziraphale's place. Crowley miracled a bassinet to place the baby to sleep while the two of them took some books that mentions baby care and parenting.

First few weeks were a bit hectic. During the day Miracle would sleep at Crowley's place, and after Aziraphale's shop closed Miracle would be at his place. That way both Aziraphale and Crowley could get their angel and demon business done, while Miracle was never left alone. Thankfully neither angels nor demons needed sleep because Miracle's sleeping schedule was a mess. Crowley who very much enjoyed sleep was grateful that Miracle spent the nights at the angel's bookshop.

Crowley figured out pretty early on that umbilical cord was annoying part of taking care of an infant. He didn't like changing the diapers, but he hated the umbilical cord cleaning. Mostly because he was worried he will make a misstep and somehow injure the child. He was very happy when in two months it fell off and it healed into the belly button.

"You got to understand I don't really know what i am doing." Crowley admitted to the infant once as he changed his dipper.

Miracle blew bubbles and tried to grab onto Crowley. The demon couldn't help but smile at the sight. Miracle's blond hair began to darken a bit into light brunette.

"Well. Let's get you back to Aziraphale's before Hell contacts me again today." Crowley said as he picked the boy up. "You almost got discovered when you cried as Hastur called me about the daily report."

Miracle babbled and played with his hand, trying to put entire hand into his mouth. Luckily Miracle only stated crying when Hastur hung up, so the demon couldn't hear Crowley rushing to calm the human baby. Crowley thanked, well someone, that Miracle hadn't started crying a minute before or all this hiding around would have been for nothing. He truly loved Miracle, and didn't wish anything bad to happen to the boy.

Aziraphale created a small baby corner like nursery behind his store. He bought small toys and lots of pacifiers. Miracle loved being at the bookshop, a bit more than Crowley's apartment. But at the same time He liked being in Crowley's arms more than Aziraphale's. He was fascinated by Crowley's glasses. Always trying to grab onto the when Crowley would hold him. Aziraphale found it adorable how Crowley would interact with the child. It was so natural and familiar like Miracle was his own blood.

"Be careful. Today he ate like a pig." Crowley said as he handed Aziraphale the baby and the diaper bag.

"Any news about the Antichrist?" Aziraphale asked.

"I am keeping an ear on the pavement." Crowley said as he took a seat, "So far the family suspects nothing. They are planning on hiring help when the boy becomes too much to handle."

"And when's that?"

"Probably when the kid starts talking and walking."

Aziraphale nodded.

Miracle found that moment to cry. Crowley instinctively rushed to comfort the child. It took few shushed and a lullaby to calm the baby. Miracle, then, once again reached to grab Crowley sunglasses. This time Crowley hadn't reacted fast enough and the baby knocked the glasses off the demons face, revealing two serpent like yellow eyes. Crowley expected Miracle to cry for Aziraphale in fear, but the baby smiled. It was the first time Crowley saw him smile. It was the most beautiful thing he saw. He was so surprised he didn't think for a moment. He would take a shower in holy water to protect this child.

Aziraphale had to convince Crowley to put Miracle back into the crib once the baby fell asleep.

Aziraphale felt that he spent little time with Miracle. Miracle seemed to enjoy Crowley's company more than his, which he didn't mind. Honestly he enjoyed watching Crowley get confused when Miracle wod smile at him, or pull his hair and play with Crowley's clothes. But since Miracle only stayed over at nights he felt as he was missing out on bonding time. Yes he too changed diapers and fed the baby. He also entertained when Miracle was awake. Aziraphale just didn't feel like he was doing much to bond with the child.

Two more months pass and Aziraphale had offered to take Miracle out one day when Crowley was out in Whales doing both the demonic work and angelic work. Aziraphale had bought the stroller for the child and placed him in it to take him out to the park.

He talked to the boy about trees, and dogs, and anything that they passed. Not really knowing if Miracle was paying attention or understanding what he was saying.

"Oh aren't you a cutie!" A woman in her twenties bent down to look at Miracle currently sucking onto a teddy bear Crowley had given him.

"He certainly is." Aziraphale agreed.

"What's his name?" The woman asked Aziraphale.

"Miracle."

The woman stared blankly at Aziraphale for a second too long.

"Well, that's. That's a really unusual name for a boy." She said finally.

"I think it really fits him." Aziraphale said and as of marer of factly continued "And both my partner and I have biblical names so it completes us in a way."

"And what's your name?"

"Aziraphale."

She started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I was expecting something like Adam or Mathew. No no. I understand now."

"What?"

"Your naming choice is really fitting. And you are a better parent than yours ever were." She waved goodbye and left.

"Well that was rude." Aziraphale said to little Miracle. "The Almighty gave me a wonderful name."

"Crowley on the other hand gave himself a name. Multiple names really." Aziraphale went on absentmindly. "I don't know why he had chosen Anthony to blend in with humans, but after few decades I got used to it."

"Paba bababa," Miracle babbled.

Aziraphale laughed. "Yes, he is weird like that."

"Dada."

Aziraphale stopped the stroller. Did. Did Miracle say his first word? Aziraphale tried to get him to repeat it but Miracle just babbled nonsense vowels and noises. When they got back Aziraphale was trying to get Miracle to say "Daddy." It was safe to say Crowley walked in on Aziraphale repeating the word daddy as Miracle babbled something similar. Crowely smiled and put down some doughnuts he bought at the near by bakery at Aziraphale's desk.


End file.
